Vipre loaw azeros aranidae : part 2
by Minaj-a-twah
Summary: As is qulity fer now anythig. Kigut ne changed i qlso wil nake tnis tje fnL icoj A href aged after cover and oven all tue istllwmtns forms. Hm ajig home need that to continue


**_the following is an interim from the looming war ontonycterys as prime leader threatens the last dregs of good night furys and other allies sworn unitence against her war. but what of the untold discovering journeys of her sub leaders perseverin and aranidae? what of their notoriety? can they be stopped by only one dragon setting off to stop them? what shall the nest do without aided support? with obuekhov and abydos on opposite sides of the continent theres bound to be straining dire disaster waiting. loaw azeros and loaw dagny are out to enact the good protectors plan their own devious ways under the direction of ontonycterys little knowing her contempt of their fates. _****_these are their stories part 2._**

centurpeade the night fury (nest fury didnt seem like an accurate representation of how fragmented theyd become) rose checking on the nest furys not-so-haven. in line in the back of the cave theyd found. Pouring rain outside discouraged exploring elseplace. Dry but cramped in this not-so-haven. "how many do we got?" a pregnant fury luckily spared the teeth and talon of the monstrous nightmare attack on their nest and the ambush over the sea (another story justices so sweetly spilt) raised her head from the floor. "oh it seems like at least twenty. More are coming. My mate franarrs outside waving wings, tail around...occasionally lighting up a flare in the sky to say we were here: generally making a scene." "in that wet?" centurpeade grimaced. Her gaze said it all. "well, yah. Isnt the point to get as many as we can save somewhere safe? Safe from these bad dragons and...whatever that huge _thing_ was lurking in the ocean: right off our shores? Fleeing from those red murderers was the right idea, but if my nest ruler chose to go seaward only to be attacked again by an emery as huge as the sky itself, i question his motives. Following him wasnt the bet idea after all."

centurpeade wast to disagree but he didnt have the courage to disagree with the young furys actions. Hed observably done his best factoring in the fate if his furys taking them from fighting those ruby red attackers to fleeing them. But whered that led them in the long wing? Safety? No another broad scale assault from the dragons of the sea by the bad guies, this time from more night furys, the ones the good dragons said were not thinking right. centurpeade already heard the questioned groaned from the tired jaws of several furys, also who wouldn't remember themselves: "where would it end?" he consoled himself that ethier itd be done soon, the smarter dragons then he figure something out, or hed be dead fighting for what her believed in. Witch he didnt know what that was, just not the bad dragons-trying-to-execute-him one. for too long now hed felt shut in, helpless, self stuck on the sidelines doing nothing. Nothing but watch as those smarter dragons apparently keeping stuff he did not put their lives at take to protect all these ones.

Not to mention the death of his mate was saddening. The other question circled around seine centurpeade forget everything was including these gathered group pg a few dozen or so was "why are thee dragons who look like us _are_ us trying to kill us?" that as a great question: one centurpeade lacked answers to satisfy. "would you stop pacing? its stressing me out. And when im stressed my kit is stressed" voiced that dame pregnant fury to the side surrounded by furys also as such, inclined to gather in a huddle. Forgetful as always centurpeade hadnt taken that into account. "bother. Um, right. Ill just...go...outside. where...its wet...and...soppy...drippy."go convince that other fury to stop making a scene." "franarr" corrected the pregnant fury "and hes bringing in more by the hour. let him." centurpeade looked asgast. "but what if it is drawing the bad ones too?" a grouchy sounding tine somewhere near the front of the entrance, presumably feeling as sutch because the wind kept blowing in more sheets of rain. Little room near the front.

"can you keep it down? Im tying to seep here. I want to brood in silence before sleep takes me blissfully into nothingness. Awake, thee eyes see hopelessness about. Our nest ruler abandoned us, memory-confused, none of us can remember a thing, bad dragons are trying to kill us, red ones doing the same thing, orders not to look up st the sky...were are in despair and and no one can help us" there was a dark uncomfortable silence "no one cares to." Moe menacing oppressive silence. centurpeade padded to the entrance immediately getting drenched in the sheets of rain pouring from the clouds. Even the weather was agonist the free furys left, it seemed, or perhaps wept for their fates, doomsday it felt. What a gloomy atmosphere. A sudden flash of purple, exploding off somewhere in the black sky. franarr or whiever was doing that really needed to stop. two more black shapes detached from the gray sky overhead to answer the call, distinguishing from their slim shapes as night furys. centurpeade saw the signaler franarr not far from the cave looking more drippy black but falsely enthusiastic hollow puddle then dragon. The two new arrivals were just thumping down near him with quizzical expressions.

A rumble of thunder ominously spoke its bear tone in the clouds, setting all the assembled on edge. "whats going on? We saw your flames and investigate." The signaler moentsirilly let lose another up into the sky before it exploded. "yes. Were gathering all of us we an find and rescuing survivors. Those of us whose flown bacvl to the mainland from the sea. Thankfully there seems to be none of those bad creatures about." There were worse things then monstrous nightmares out to get them thought cenurpeade gazing at the clouds. "there is a cave not far behind me about seventy or so pawsteps in. Seek shelter: none f us wants tp be out in this." the furys nodded appreciatively one leading the other past franarr. "tank you. Its hard as it is, trying to forage not recalling any of your memorizes. Do you know what happened to or nest ruler? Has he abandoned us? I cant speak for my frazzled partner but im famished and my wings ache from flying so long." franarr shrugged his wing joints, droplets of water cascading from them. The very picture of how bad thingsd gotten science the furys scattered. "im not sure. He could be anywhere. All the smart dragons i know are missing, deceased or..." he didnt finish.

Taken by the bad like-them night furys: the foreboding words echoed in their heads. centupreade nodded them along them swung to face franarr just as to hos dismay let off another fireball. "you shoud stop that. Might attract the enemy as well as us that, uh, be pure heart. It worries me." franarr looked at centurpeadea as if hed shed his scales revealing something other underneath. "well my mate says the more of us we can gather in one place the better. Just to fund out they _exist_ is enough. Though im tired of conjuring up dire within. are you here to replace me?" centurpeade backed away several steps blinking fast to see in the rain. The signaler shrugged again Turning his head to unleash another blast. Compelled by an urge to have him cease, he found himself summoning his own gasses to create flames, hurling it franarrs way who stumbled from the impact.

"what died you do that for have you gone mad?!" the growl came out embedded with more rage then the signaler meant. centurpeade hunched under the anger. "no, i..." his gaze roamed the cloudy sky anxiously. "just get inside." This time franarrs gaze matched his tone. He spun around from checking the plasmablasts damage sending droplets scattering baring his teeth. "who says? your not my mother. If i just want to hep around her yelling any renaming of our kind the good news pockets of us exist, come and seek sanctuary,. Who are you to question? If youre just here to cause trouble then-" "because by being out here in the on signaling like that yore just asking to lead one of those bad dragons right here. Do you want them exploiting our weakened emotionally strained state as they are?" he barked interrupting impaitemt.

"i dont want that any more then you do. If it appeases your will, yes ill watch from the cave mouth but thats it. No more signals. If furs happen tyo find us, good. Otherwise its wiser to wait it out." "i suppose im a bit tired of being soaked" admitted franarr coming to his senses like most of te forgetful furys were. "ill be right behind you" reassured ceturpeade, flicking off the rain determined to turn him into a water buffalo. He scanned te leaning in trees then te sky turning after franarrs tail. Nether saw the night fury drop down from the trees, acutely taking in where theyre headed, a thin smile of accomplishment written across its jaws. but it did not follow. Its silver hot violet jewelry flashed dully in the cloudy sky. No, followingd only greet him with attack and hostility. Doing this the _logical_ way was best. A task this night fury was exceptionally all to good at.

* * *

"i know youo were in that cave" conceded leader of the god protectors followers: loaw veen ontonycterys. "i knew it. But like the intelligent being i am, i allowed you to be drawn in. Beings are drawn by curiosity: helplessly so. I rightfully assumed very shortly someone would try striking at what i heald once again. Te nightmare wanted to blindly obey the implanted command of my subordinate to bring him the dark follower tracking him shall seek the barer of my mirror, leading her directly to aranidae, take tje mirror from that dragon and dispatch it. Them well see my subordinates next move." The blank look of her cowering opponent, "dragon" or known in another time loaw nezere alterious, sent a chuckle of merriment through ontonycterys. "but then again im sure none f this means anything to you, does it? youre simply brainwashed to take the mirror back to him. But he didnt need two of you. your _too_. _late_ " she leered lashing out with a claw. Dragon didnt react as the curved daggers made four neat lines in in his nose.

she advanced slashing him up pitilessly. "you were smart and devious before, if a huge obsession problem got the best of your brain, loaw nezere, or whatever youve become. Minor backstabbing brute to me, one of many i know would hinder and obstruct my plans. Now youre nothing at all. **This** is what the blinded turn you into!" her momentarily furious anger propelled her claws to gouge deeper marks into her opponent, thinking on how tenaciously persistent and **not** becoming to believe in master theyd been. According to her design, loaw veend **make** them,. She shrugged giving dragon a good shove with her hind paws, carrying on conversationally. "of course ill need my mirror to make that hall happen ultimately, but its better put to use in that nightmares talons to find out exactly where aranidae us." Dragon reflexively threw himself sideways to ward off additional blows. ontonycterys simply slunk under the black wing to scratch away there. "allright all right. Im sorry i took what belongs to you. Ill stat away. Just stop hurting me."

He cupped his hue clunky ngs in ts enclosed space and rapidly closed them, blasting the leader back with its wind. With that dragon took off deeper into the tunnel, forcing the dragonesses pursuit. He was heavy and slow but that biog frame contained stamina. "i dunno what i did as a bad dragon! But im not like that anymore!" he yelled over his wing. He djdnt make ot far. ontonycterys night vision kicked in enabling her to see the largers ebon thick tail in font lashing as he ran. Flexing her unusually muscled forearms she grabbed the appendage yanking bsck with all her might. Rather then a jarring stop loaw veen braced for, his tail forcefully slapped her aside instead, banging her head an body on the wall. She rubbed her head grudgingly feeling for injury. "running wont save you, loaw nezere! In your heart you know this! The masters baring will seek you in one of its subjects or another! Flee like a coward, rather then face me! But death will come!" she vowed. Rapid pawsteps came to a stop, one of her guards from the entrance. "leader: theres been a setback." it gabbled apologetically. ontonycterys sniffed disapprovingly unconcerned.

"i know. you two failed to halt both a nightmare and one of our own, blinded. Thers still is yet alot to learn in my followers." The follower bowed informally as the leader paced for the cave entrance. "we were knocked senseless by that red creature as we anticipated an easy victory. We hadnt seen one fight that way before. You said to kill it and im sorry i failed." She spread her wings at the cave mouth: that berror of her of her dark mirror was nowhere in sight but that other follower was, standing attentively at the entrance once more. "to be expected. Arrogance and overconfidence run rampant in my children of the true path that i have. It plagued my predecessors down the line to kahuakhaun. Started with him and allowed to spread its vines, infecting the masses as it went, thinking they could do whatever they want. Win over those they pleased, assuming victory was already thiers."

"Instead of embracing the god protectors generosity and bloodlust energizes, showing benevolence to the unseeing as its leader, they were greedy, and hoarded its power aggressively, displaying violence acting Superior. I suspect the nightmares level of combatantcy suggest my subordinate tought her a thing or two about night furys. He is a devious annoyance, bordering enemy. I didnt catch the carriers name but it was one of those high level directors." "Do you want us to peruse?" the follower at the entrance inquired hopefully stretching its wings. Loaw veen gave it a mildly withering look, the follower hastily pulled in its wings obediently. "no: it leaving here alive is all part of the plan. Stay here and remain alert. And if a night fury emerges from here in my absence...get rid of it for me. Im tired of huge black scaly midges called deathbringer."

* * *

alvin the treacherous of the outcast tribe leaned back his hands behind his head, an expression bordering triumph on his hairy mug. waiting. platter of food 'generously' offered by the invading villagers. _invading_. should viking intern of the peaceful dragon-loving people tell alvin anything? he wasnt in any chains or anything to threatening. wouldn't it be easier to lue? then again alvin **was** **the** the treacherous chieftain in thew land or so it was said. he was a tad safer then dagurs mercifully absent presence but not by mutch. alvin was _huge_ , twice the size and width of blueflame by far. he could do anything to him besides act nice and serve him a platter of probably poisoned food. or herbs to majke him tell truth. her was smarter then that though. ordinary ones would dive in unthinkingly. not him. "dont keep me waitin all day boy. mw maybe the more civilized viking in the land but a viking reaches hez limit. tell me what yuo know bout dat dragons" he leered forward "bout nert furts." he thought fast. "unless me word not enough. me sure a stroll through your village with sparkly forks in fist would help ya rememba?" "nonno violence wont be necessary. im just thinking."

alvin waited expectantly. he decided on partial truth. if told Right he could perhaps trick the chief. a dangerous game of viking roulette. "well i was on this roof. a dragon those amazing creatures of wonderd facing me. not sure what im supposed to do. leap to the next roof or what?" he explained most of his adventures, the last great encounter with the 'nert furts' with alvin enraptured. now was the tricky part: keeping the secret of a nert furys loyalty a secret,. blueflamed a pretty good guess its source. they were vastly intelligent creatures. hers hoping alvin wasnt. his bodyguard presumably writing down everything he said, blueflame looked the chief in the eye. "i got om the nert furts back it was female by leaping off the roof and landing on that ones back. im kinda a daredevil you know. always jumping off roofs: its kinda my thing. im not sure whats so special or why you need to threaten my village to get what you want. you could have come alone and asked nicely."

"its insurance boy. ya have information: information i simply must have. we want to know why ya survived dat dragon. why draons everywhere attacked all us vikings while leaving yours alone. like an act of trickster lokis methinks theres a connection...and you have reasons for it." "alvinnnn alvinny alvin al man" interrupted a familiar sounding deranged voice coming up behind the chief. "dontcha think youre being a little too...soft? dont you think a little bit of head knowing is wiser? a bit if painful hands behind the pesky runts back be in order until he cracks? youre being too soft, al. my penitence is quickly thinning here. dont make me take things over here." waned dagur the deranged of the berserker tribe striding into view. voice casually murderous. blueflame knew unlike most chieftains that was when he was most dangerous. removing a finger or two just to prove his point wasnt beyond him. not when anger made him berserk. his eyes sought the outcast/berserker villagers darting between the outermost buildings of borks village. what villainy were they up to?

dragging innocent young women and children into the streets? putting them to the sward? stealing livestock to bolster their own? or something more nefarious? would hios answer decide the unhealthy tribes paying his a visit? "dont make me go back on me word now. theres a little secret my en would be the _most_ disappointed to hear, like, bloodthirsty disappointed. they dont like secrets kept from them. we may just end up going berserk." alvin the treacherous wave a dismissive hairy hand. "calm down dagur. nonna us want a war on our hands any more then you do. besides, the moment one of yer men makes a move to cross the treacherous, ill send a runner through me settlement, with a single command to run your prize through with the cruelest spear we have: not that it had have a heart to begin with. itll have less of one." dagur muttered under his breath spiting on the ground before shrugging giving blueflame a truly terrifying glare before sauntering off.

"when your done with this stunted excuse calling himself a viking in training, let me have him. i have a sward with his name on it. hes caused me near misses of that white nert furt one time too many. him and that girl." his cackles faded into the night. and "it wouldnt be a berserker thatd plunge a dagger handily into the back. itd be me!" blueflame felt several unpleasant fates were his destiny weather he told his little white lie to save the future ugly conquest of dragons or not.

* * *

the lone red monstrous nightmare dragon, former director of her horde, slayer of night furys in the urge to destroy, happily clutched a piece of obsidian Rock in claw. free/ free to deliver hew trophy to the one whod called her rage when the orange ball skyward descended, instilled purpose and clesr sense of what must be done. said that wasnt the full extent of what she could feel. even calm. clear sense of whats right and wrong. maybe even eliminate a stray bad rebellions dragon he or there? all if sjhe delivered a little unimportant something and a few other tasks he hadnt mentioned to him: her world, her life her master: loaw azeros. but where was he? aranidae perhaps too busy questing to tell her that part? hed sounded to...convincing...earlier. the nightmared understood his way of thinking. whatever: shed roam te land day and night until her wings dropped off her body to give him the black rock. shed crawl the rest of the way by claw if it required her. nothingd stop her delivering this to him.

couldn't belie shed survived that ordeal with not one but four night furys, two rather odd looking in the back of the cave, scuffling. true shed only knocked out the two at the entrance to grab the rock from the brown spicky one, she hadnt meant to kill the two. even though they Greatly annoyed her to. her intention was to grab the rick and go., but that so icky one made things complicated, fought her, asked her questions, delayed. shed right away in the end though right? gave the foe part of what it wanted, her name, sleuthor! both dragons in there actually. what did it matter? black rock in claw, her destination not quite decided but far away from these nest of black winged nucinces, sleuthor the monstrous nightmare was content as could be.

* * *

cordon was close: she could feel he quarry near. shed finally tracked a thoroughly flustered creature to his whereabouts in the land, dutifully informing her leader immediately via telepath; the _real_ leader! not this false hated one, so called because what better the possibility to exactly revenge on a predecessor to the one she now served? "loaw azeros: the bane of my enlightened existence. im utterly glad i chose to remain behind to listen to what my leader had to say. not flew with that other troublesome thing barely out of dragonethood." a straight sense of duty mattered to cordon, in here opinion, her acquired target aranidae possessed little to none. she was to watch and wait. wait for oh-so-crafty-slick-aranidae to slip up. make a huge nonredeemable mistake that warranted a life and task the followerd happily execute. even now cordons ear plates caught one last audible frustrated roar from the smallish at-first-glance nonthreatening night fury winging away with deadly nadders harrying his retreat.

she could tell they jeered and tossed insults. theyd not be doing that if they addressed her. she hunkered down in her hiding spot as her quarry passed overhead, one last biting word over his wing: that shut them up. "laugh now! squaller in ignorance! but when i come back with an army of so called fury of nights to force you to your knees in front of me, maybe then you and your nest ruler Sabrina will have rethought their place not to side with the god protector. hoard your little night furys wisely i have great plans for her! great plans! unless you disgust our kind so much that youre going to kill her! in that case do me a favor and get rid of her for me! itd spare me the trouble of doing it myself!" then he was gone and all was silent. the nadders took a last glance around and flew back the other way apparently satisfied thats seen the last of him. _they_ might not have to deal with him but cordon did. "hers hoping i can fond that delightful action really soon so i can get on with the task i shall enjoy." she muttered stretching hersself of cramps unfurling her wings.

time to shadow loaw azeros again. surprise. her unexpected level of combantantcy. those were her allies ontonycterys told cordon aranidaed never expect. hed think this an easy fight against one of their own, but shed assured the follower that was not the case here. "he is intelligent, yes. quick witted? without a doubt. resourceful beyond measure of any fury the master chose to bless with the position of leader. i will not be afraid to admit this of him. he isnt to be taken lightly, even after all i tought you. he is a snake in the scales, a master plotter. but he is also A night fury with a big suppressed ego. he likes to think highly of himself and nobody else. hell use dragons and objects as pawns in elaborate games, like thatll impress those he meets or some facade of the like. get him talking. he likes to do that. thats his weakness. he gets so consumed on the _planning_ part overtly so, but slow to the _action_ part. attack him hard and swift. but dont let him put his powers into his voice. let him slip by with that and hell get you do do anything he wants" loaw veend said two days ago. "so fine. i wont let the false leader use that on me." cordond resorted.

"youll have to posses a stronger longstanding mentality to withstand him, my child. impatience is a trait of the downfall of many of us into unbelievers. a trait my other sub leader loaw dagny grasps quite well im afraid. aranidae is both more and less of a night fury then you know. very powerful. why i was abide to surpass him; leading the enlightened of our kind" loaw veend finished with a nod cordon be on her way. "we must not waste any more time." however she felt simply watching was wasting time. his blak wings faded into the cloak of the night cordon barely saw him. "does she know this guy that well? i certainly been under him nearly a year. i had time to study his manner. i never even saw my leader as one of us until i was retired back to myself. where did she come from? how is it possible she came across this knowledge so fast?" the follower questioned to herself, shadowing. "it issnt time for quesssytionsssss. thiss dragon hass with it embedded my powerssss of undersstanding. there isss no need for questionssss. knowledge blesessss your mind" the moons voice lanced into her mind.

" _is aranidae no longer our leader though or is he? dies he deserve to die?_ " "lisssten to the current one. what doesss it sssay?" the stars replied. cordon looked up at the night sky, her protector, her creator into this newly purified body. a new waty of perceiving the land and its unfortunately unbelieving inhabitants. despite what loaw ven told her, cordon remained impatient. she wanted ti get to all the unenlightened dragons to bring them to truth. but she couldnt. "im stuck here, watching. waiting. not going for his eyes. not rebuking him for not accomplishing much. just flying after him. _watching."_ she mustnt let her impatience impact her, loaw azeros was crafty. too crafty for his own good. it was imperative she remain hidden from his predatory eye. "and thats what ill do with the aid of my leader, your going down, my predecessor. i know your moves now. her eye caught movement to the left. a dull red, muted by the night. flying boldly right at cordons target. "now why would it do that? unless..." she few as close to the pair as she could, eavesdropping desperately.

...

not far from the spying follower, a night fury, smallish in size and a red monstrous nightmare quite strapping and muscularly large, met at last in the space of air. together again. loaw azeros couldn't bring himself to be the first to break the silence. so he let the other do it. "i bought zyou za object asked. i retrieved it for zyou" sleuthor held up the dark mirror carefully in a curved claw, not long ago shredding the lives if night furys in a very different angrier Resistance, sp the sub leader could get a good look at it. "now what?" aranidae eyed it dubiously, stil upset from the deadly nadder deboggle, and denix replay of all resistant furys surprising alliance/interference. "the real one? i want to be sure." sleuthors voice, irritated. "of course im zure. if zi wanted to give zyou any rock i could znatch one from za ground on my way to find zyou without having to go againzt four of zyour kind to get it."

"hm. and i assume you did not see the other i sent to retrieve it, the suggestion i implanted as well?" sleuthr shrugged confused. aranidae was all smile once more. "excellent. then we have all we need to begin our work. theres a certain dragoness as soon as shes away from her pointy tailed friends that _just_ needs a visit. oh yes. its time i tought her a lesson."

* * *

Denix replay resettled her Orange dotted wings for the umpteenth time, trying not to appear bored and anxious at the sane time. "so, what am i doing here anyway? if you didnt know theres a mad genius on wings on a warpath out there and i need to relocate him as soon as i can. I just found him and now i lose him because of you." "silence fury of night" said comettailicepaw, the deadly nadder to bring her here "we discuss. Since not bring intended dragon of nest, you told to locate. Found, bring here to nest. nest rulers idea. Alliance to you. She decide fate." denix blinked and turned a half circle. she may not know much about nadders but she quickly found this was a great work count for the species to communicate. heres hoping in an ironic strangely hopeful twist of the dragonsaking fate they did that more.

Looking at their body language clustered around nest ruler sabrinathemorpher, they wernt trying to be horny, pardon the pun. They were trying to be their version of welcoming as they could get, their guest., the last time the dragonessd gotten this close up was a few months ago, them attacking night furys savagely remorselessly in their own nest with their taispines turning furys into pincushions. Under the thrall of the god protector led by then third leader aranidae (another story the end will come.) denix idly wondered if this deal broker was instigated by that. "i mean no dragond i know, at least the sane ones anyway, could not come back demanding some form of vengeance for that. I would." She muttered thinking of loaw azeros whereabouts. "what notoriety are you up to?"" "silence,. We discuss" a nadder called. Denix shut her jaw. Better do what the nadders do best.

...

An agonizing desperately bored jaw picking eon later, thier nest ruler picked her way through the others looking down at denix reply, a fact she hated. She loathed anyone thinking themselves above her. She was a **night fury** , vastly powerful Arial strikers of legend bla bla bla. But when didnt voice it aloud at a time like this, at the sake of her vanity. Something told her that not be wise. "we have decided and so will i" sabrinathemropher nodded at all her nadders until denix could stand it no more. " _and?"_ comettailicepaw gave her a funny look. She felt like sticking her tongue out at it. "and we will help you fight the talk slimer. And ANY who fly with him. We are tired of being controlled. We shall fight to defend our freedom." She then looked at denix expectantly as if waiting for a 'thank you'. she got one alright.

"you mean to tell me i had to sit here...JUST SO I DIDN'T HAVE TO SIT HERE!? FOR THAT!? any sane dragon id know would do the exact sane thing. We are getting our tails whooped out there, not just by him but a savage who holds death in his talons and a brainy spiky one calling herself leader out there. These dragons are spreading fear and oppression like fire across the land, infecting our kind as they go. We are desperately needing help from someone, somewhere. Were was this when we needed it five years ago? " the nadders looked ranging face confused or affronted. All accept the nest ruler whose was no emotion at all. "okay what? What do you want to hear?" sabrinathemorpher gave her a long searching intelligent look. There was a reason she was nest ruler."we do not need Your re-account what us as a species already went through. we are determined manipulation will not occur again. Talky slime fury of niht arrived a second time to do it but i was respected. Many thought you with him, but i did not. One of mine spoke of courier of alternate fury of night to meet with me instead of the one i called. Now we understand eatchother."

Denix bit her jaw to echo doubtfully "we do?" "you can return to your nest. We will be alert here. Well be ready. If ever you have need of us, come yourself, for we know you by scale pattern. We know not of any other of your kind and risk death." "monstrous nightmares abound. Seen around fury of nights nest. Be weary" added comettailicepaw making denix replays hackles rise akin to the hairs standing up on the back of the neck of a two legged. Without further words only a nod from sabrinathemorpher her deadly nadders stepped aside creating a lane from witch the fury could depart. Denix couldn't resist. "so thats it? Yuore just gonna let me go without so much as winging with me to end this threat? no support? No assistance? Not so much as a sorry to see you go well really miss you? im not afraid to admit we are night furys yes but we are in desperate need to have the moon stop infecting us and turning us and others against their own." She looked imploringly at the nest ruler. "even we cant do some things." Sabrinathenmorpher sighed impenitently, if denix replay thought she had issues with it the deadly nadders were five times that. "as we said: when the time comes well come to your aid. Until then we await that time. Farewell fury of night. May we meet again soon. And in dragonsake we dont let that demon in the sky change us."

* * *

she set off minutes later by herself. She wasnt necessarily aimed to find the deadly nadders territory, it sort of just found her. "go figure right? I go off looking for aranidae and i find allies instead." Where could her quarry be? Unknowingly uninformed of the events back at the night fury nest of korins or the loyalists of loaw veens roosting there, denix replay was undecided of where shed fly. "should i go after a spoiled troublesome dragon who never quite grew out of dragonethood or do i deliver this mixed message to the nest and copperwing? Who would be appreciative more? Decisions. Decisions." She debated aimlessly hovering before she altered her course: thoughts of a deeply gratified nest ruler who really ought to be someone else taller spreading his wings wide in welcome.

 _Oh denix replay. our long awaited Savior. I thought the day not show its snout our way again. not you for all my scales are worth for telling me. You deserve your name in honored title, whispered throught the ages to come. And your honor scratched into the cave of your choice or wherever you want. We wouldnt ever want to forget who saved my nest fury_ s and so fourth. Perhaps even an aloof mate of her own. "of course not abut of these three hotshots that think there better then the land" she chortled factitiously. there was no one to yell her she couldn't have these thoughts out here. no rules no regulations no rebuke. "and no deaf ears: hah!" she felt light.

here she was without roadblocks emotionally and physiologically on her way to the nest to deliver the good-no-great news theory all had allies. "finally! I was beginning to think wed never have anything useful understanding our cause. Its great moon this and great moon that. I mean seriously: get a life. Grow a sensible head on your shoulders, find a mate and have babies already. Shouldn't be that hard." Apparently it was, with five years under rather goings still battling it it for survival of who could gain in the end. "and it aint gonna be them." shed carry on that mantle until shes slashed apart by whoever claws made their merit on her life. A very good looking life if she said so Herself. "whoever would want to marr up my scales as pretty as mine?" itd be a long way back to the nest, most of the area she flew in was leveled ashy terrain, the blast zone of the volcano as week ago.

...

her wings aced. "better find a place to rest before they turn to rags the wind" she sighed, flustered at her own capabilities. There: a mall cluster trees huddled behind a tall rocky outcrop, survived from the blast. She swooped down to land and discovered the cluster wasnt as lonesome as shed thought. Another occupant, a monstrous nightmare build by design, sat clutching the limbs. Not unusual to cross paths with other species. These says though you never knew whom the god protector was controlling or not. She paid it no mind, turning her back to tuck into sleep. That was before the other spoke. "queztion: waz it wize to land herez? I can thinkz of many a reazon why not." "mind your own business. Im not here to have a conversation" snapped denix, "thatz a shame" replied the nightmare a snapping of twigs and treetrunks sounds audible "one of thize reasonz include the dragon in front of you." Comettailicepaws warning about monstrous nightmares abounding in night fury territory made denixs eyes open to see indeed another dragon not far from her.

A very dangerous one but exactly the fury shed been searching for. "thats right: you _should_. But again like i repeat from Long ago: i hardly think your guile nor dithering nonsense counts much toward any merit does it? And before you reply with one of your sardonic responses, as i know you too well by now, ironic isnt it loaw snarna, let me remind you...i have the upper talon here." If a fury could look like shed been lightning struck jumping to her paws in shock, it was denix replay! "what am i doing here? How did i get here so fast? Moreover how did i know where you were?" spoke **loaw azeros aranidae ** confidently putting his charm on before denix spoke. "because youre utterly predictable. Unlike us, normal dragons like to follow their instincts. This the only viable spot from that devastation out there. When dragons tire they rest. When they rest they are vulnerable. I however will not rest until my mission is compete." "a factor you must feel so angry to not be able to control under that mask" snarled denix shooting at the sub leader.

His snout showed he wasnt expecting that. However she never reached him. Something large and heavy careened her from behind rolling her off the branch, stunning her as she hit the ashy ground a ways below. Her attacker landed on top of her claws splayed threateningly. "oh great another one" she grumbled. Shed forgotten about the nightmare from the rear. However it looked to the other sharply as if waiting for instruction. Denix instantly made the connection with mounting disrain. "oh just wonderful vipre. Found yourself anther dreamy eyed lizard worshiper? Or just another pet to play with?" he looked down into her eyes from above. Him chuckling sent shivers of revulsion down her spine. "ah you are a constant source of amusement to me, loaw snarna, my former loyal follower. Sometimes i find it so hard to want to kill you. You certainly have your moments, your wit about you all this time. A doomed mentality nevertheless when i take over all of natures creation with your feeble nest ruler copperwings night furys and oust loaw veen."

Denix rolled quickly slashing out to drive the nightmare off but it swung its long tail hard, stumbling the dragoness. "and hows that working it for the mad genius? Peachy? Getting everything you wanted? Or is it the other way? Seeing as theres another over your head telling you what to do leaving you sub parr grovelling submissively. So disappointing isnt it?" "yes" aranidae said brooding seriously "obstacles exist. They exist to make me a better leader when the time comes. With my help snarna you can become yourself again. I want to be a better stronger rational leader there ever was, over any before and hopefully if i plan it right, never after me. I want to me a missionary of correction and enlightenment, a figure of truth to all in a sensible manner. Brutal killing force wont do you unbelievers any good to understand our ways. a timeless proven fact"

The way he was talking was slightly convincing to denixs brain, so highly dangerous to anyone else. This is why he needed to be stopped. To cease sucking in hapless creatures to the cause. He had the best chance of making his dream come true and the followers at his command. Just like kahuakhaun originally intended. Denix saw it, understood it grasped most of its complexity and it sickened her. "of course it might be a little difficult to do that. But thats where _this_ little prize comes in." He hefted a black rock in the air admiring it. "whats that?" "a little something loaw veen hoarded jealously until i took it from her. She Wouldnt know how to use it properly. I could tell from my time in her toxic presence. If she did itd be the wrong way of doing it. No, see, this dark mirror shall make it easier for uncertain dragons like you to see the light easier. I watched her use it. Loaw veen resurrected me with its power. Thanks to this i am once again who i need to be to accomplish the masters mission, the _right_ way. You can be apart of it again loaw snarna or kneel before its brilliance. The choice is really up to you."

she hissed defiantly flicking her eyes to the nightmare who was in a tense battle ready attack mode. "while you talk merriment and empty fulfillment publicly you selectively dispose in the shadows anyone who tells you no or gets too hindering to your overall grand scheme. Yah i dont think so vipre. And whose this? Another follower?" he smiled and what an evil supremely arrogant one it was. "how thoughtful of you to ask. meet sleuthor, former lead dragon of her flock, slayer of many of your precious nest furys when the nest of your rulers were attacked. I was there to observe, in the term of my frivolous alliance, forged with your nest ruler to suit my own ends. Pity you were not there to see it." Denix growled louder, crouched claws ready to rend that dashing aura right out of his body when once again sleuther was in her way suddenly. It slashed the air widely in her flight-path and poured gel like flames at denix who served to evade.

"so no. Not a follower. Not yet. I put reason into her, calmed her of her unnecessary rage for now. But she still has a long way to go to prove herself. Being not of our species causes me doubt she is entirely ready or worthy to embrace all the expectations of a follower has to be. Shell have to impress me with one final task to earn her status and place among us." "and whats that?" denix snarled. Loaw azeros answered with a smile and it was the nightmare who answered. "killingz you." "it has been a pleasure meeting you again away from the fussiness of these self stiff necked nadders, of wich behaviors i intend to correct with this nightmares help bringing me the dark mirror. I touht her adequately how we fight. More then a match for someone like you, as your combat never was that noteworthy. If i see you again on the field of battle, ill have assumed sluther failed as a dragoness worthy of serving me, if not...well...have fun. Tata for now, my bittersweet adversity." He lifted off from the trees in a scattering of leafage leaving a half tired, wing aching news bearing denix replay facing a new ruby red foe: sleuthor!

* * *

he swung around lavishly around in the air ever one for subtle elegance. "two of you now? one tracking me through the land making sure i dont do things my old foolish self might've committed to from the nest ruler and the other sent by the boss to keep an eye on me? how absolutely _thrilling_ that im that wanted and loved." he shook his head mock sadly. "sadly for the breeder of darkness meant to teatch me what she believes is a misguided brand of doing things, your time wont last long, follower. did she... teach you how to fight me? did she warn you what id do if i found out about your sneaking and spying? did she tell you what was coming?" cordon the female breeder of darkness stiffened her wing beats measuring aranidaes body with a critical eye. it strayed toward his tail. loaw azeros in turn studied the follower: did she know how he fought?

"i was sent to stop you from doing anything particularly stupid and intrusive on her ultimate goals, yes. finding that you have, i will put my second plan into place." aranidae merely felt a chuckle slip out his jaws, enjoying her gullible emotional front. "witch is? amuse me, dragoness." "to put you down like the treasonous leader you never could be. forging secretive alliances with the nadders wasn't on my leaders agenda. i was glad this other stopped you from doing so. though my leader has plans for her, too." the sub leaders highly smug snout switched from denix-replay to cordon and back, claws twitching for a fight.

"interesting. has loaw veen felt so insecure as to send an errand-dragon after my murderous counterpart perseverin as well?" "youll find out!" roared cordon hurling herself at aranidae who hovered there gaze on denix replay unsure of this turn of events. "she sent a child to attack me. first spying then bold frontal assaults. what are leaders resorting to these days? pettiness? dangerous foolishness. thisll only take a moment; feel free to watch this dragonesses humiliating defeat. perhaps ill even allow her to live, if shes as good as i hope this battlell be, to run back to her master with a message, tail between her legs. but dont feel left out, loaw snarna. i havent forgotten you or what you did to my expensive pet. nor have i forgotten our dashing intimate past. i _will_ deal with you" he finished ominously, bringing his spiked tail around to whiplash it at cordon "just not yet."

she swerved right, aranidae cracked hos tail that direction, only for her to tuck and roll suddenly, mid-roll firing off a succession of alkaline fireballs to prevent aranidaes automatic follow up offensive advancement. he turned sideways allowing them to impact his wings in purpose. cordon was already in his talonsrange, using her own to nick a rain of scales off his wings. "clever" praised loaw azeros, swinging his tail around for another strike "but not clever enough i think." "she taught well enough" came the sardonic response. he expected her to repeat the rolling dodging evasion-offensive, but he was wrong. she flared back, letting the deadly weapon flail harmlessly out of range. aranidae didnt pursue, impressed. "why are we fighting anyway? wouldn't your usefulness be better expended having a little chat with our observant friend taking no action against me? perhaps shes impressed by our battle and wants to do more then sit and watch?" he gestured to denix replay hovering uncertainly nearby. "dont count on it, twinkle toes" she responded bristling.

"relax im not here for you now that that fake excuse of a leader wants to remove me from the picture with her own kind. i made the first move; shes simply retaliating with what tools she has at her disposal." an expression of annoyance of a different kind on cordon made loaw azeros nod at something. "shes _desperate..._ on a level i suspected...shes _worried_ of me. touchy of what i might do. and i will break her belief. if you appease me enough ill even let you keep your scales another rainy day, telling your false leader the grand news my day has arrived." "you will learn humility and your place in this purification of all things unbelieving. im not angry. just determined to do that." she was smart: instead of muzzlelong charging him she stayed out of range of him being able to use his weaponous tail. Aranidae learned her, if she adapted to his methods then perhaps it was time to use a different dragons strategy of combat entirely.

He dove toward the ground ignoring denix-replys incredicuos weary onlooking. His have to challenge his opponent to meet him on equal ground. She took the bait, ending up with a snoutful of alkaline night fury fire. "a funny thing happens when you remove dragons of the safety of its wings. At first it becomes disorientated." cordon snarled and advanced across the ground, aranidae keeping up a few casual fireballs to hinder her progress, the follower nimbly evading them by hopping to and fro. Loaw azeros allowed her to reach him then rather then using his tail on instinct to inflict damage by way of his tail he swiped with his talons forcing her finally onto the defensive. "and aggressive." she backed up a few pawsteps launching into the air gain to gain the high ground, aranidae did not follow. Something flashed in his fellow believers eyes: doubt. Loaw veen may have tought her everything she knew of her subordinate but not steadfast faith in beating one of their own. "then finally the wounded creature accepts its fate. tt loses interest in killing its adversary's. And becomes more concerned with its own pain. Or at the very least, it becomes someones very amusing spectacle to watch."

"no ones listing to your boring rhetoric, vipre. Give it up. It bores me the hundredth time monotoned. Do you have like an off switch or something? youre worth a lot more to our side mute." He waited out cordons next move, his words addressed to denixs comment. "all in good time, loaw snarna. All in good time. Your ignorant grasp at my complex nature is audacious at best. This follower has a very important job to do for me, one its false leader should see coming." Folding his wings back, loaw azeros waited for cordon to commit any number of predictable moves, what he wasnt ready for was denix-replay nearly reaching him from behind before he detected it, pivoting to strike with his tail. He applied the use of his powers immediately while she was close, distracted with fighting. "oh you poor thing. Has watching me fight called you in to play? Just coudnt resist? Unfortunately we are not playing dragonethood games here. Only war."

Cordon fired from above, aranidae replying with his own. Denix slipped in from behind and was checked by the sub leaders waiting tail. "i _can_ fight two opponents at once." "im going to free you just like i did to the nightmare under your control." aranidae smiled craftily. "keep thinking that." Denix circled him. Cordon landed again doing the same. Loaw azeros padded toward her, drawing denix unknowingly in, in a flash he turned with a roar leaping onto the upper half of denix tipping her crashing flailing to her side. Cordon saved denix the impending fate of aranidaes first fatal strike with his raised tail. She bounded so fast the sub leader didnt have the time to retaliate, cordon yanked at a long spike and with a supreme effort of will snapped it off. He whined and scrambled off. Vermilion leetched from the wound. She hung back, denix-replay rolling upright. "are we on the same team here?" she inquired the follower hopefully. "dont be silly" cordon sniffed firing her plasma behind the free furys body bringing a sharp cracking sound.

A medium sided tree crashed down on her back pinning denix there momentarily. "im not on your side." she turned then, just as the sub leaders tail lashed into cordons snout. The dragoness screamed vermilion spurting from one side of her nasal passages. "you break something of mine ill break yours" his voice came, paranoid. "do tell me thats got to feel humiliating, squashed to the ground like that. Let me help you. I can do more. I know you dont want to listen but i can make your mind see truth once again." He resumed, working on her will. Denixs reply sent him padding toward her satisfied. "i _would_ like that. To be free under this tree. Thats very kind of you." He stopped sensing something want right with her tone. "so i can drag you by the back talon toward copperwings nest to crush your addle headed dummy snout against the rock to make you see your mistakes. Or drop a rock on you instead. Thats how badly i wanna. Some dragons back home might not like that opinion but its mine. Stop this insane ambition as the moons pet cactus and come back to us vipre. Come home."

He paused as he made contact with denix worming furiously to roll the treetrunk off her wings. When next he spoke none of his ability was in his voice, appraising the state of his old enemy. His expression looked almost genuinely sad, as if given up on her. "thats a pity. I had higher hopes for you. We danced many dances, loaw snarna. Both as enemies and partners to the cause. ill have to leave you under that tree a little longer, then. dont worry though; rest assured, loaw snarna, ill reclaim sabrinas nadders as my own and all of those night furys. _my_ night furys. tis a shame you wont accept the inevitable of my master all this time. i wouldve thought youd learned a thing or two from your first encounter. im disappointed." Then he was upon cordons reeling form, dealing damage. By the the time he judged his foe to be in the state he wished to leave her in, one frontal paw bleeding badly, both back legs twisted probably broken, snout covered in lacerations but wings mostly unscathed so she could tell ontonycterys the 'good news' like a good loyal whiny dragnet, denix-replay was gone. the sub leader was left standing there, pondering thoughtfully to the space where shed been...

* * *

dragon stopped after a long time running. stopped. listened. he wanted to hear what he didnt hear now: no vengeful dragons yelling defiance. no unearthly screaming. hed bucked. ran like a fool. without his prize; that black rock a rainy day wanted. not in his possession. the Revelation was striking. mise well slap his tail rudders in his snout. "all that offensiveness. all that effort to obtain it. and i failed, l." another idea planted itself resolutely in his big mind. "i dont want to go back there." hed just have to find another way to please his night fury. retrieve it another way. a very near miss back there. he padded in, the scattered dragons behind him he wouldn't encounter this day. a long journey through the dim sun brought dim light at the end of the tunnel eventually. what he saw didnt inspire confidence. more multicolored dragons just like him winging about attending to whatever.

he had to get away from here. far away as he could. "where exactly?" breeders of darkness ahead behind left right...probably behind him a prospect dragon chose not dwelling on that. waltzing in felt like a bad idea. a small ledge covered in shadow beckoned to him just big enough for him to tread his cautious first step. for sutch an attention-worthy black heap of scales used to speaking for the minds of his foe, dragon was dreadful of the fate he might receive any moment. a call from follower and it was all over. his ledge was cast in shadow, just like all the rest of this place promoting the furys advancement. eyes on the viable enemy. this ledge slid down and down into the foot of the rock base where hes faced with more caves. these ones blissfully absent of any followers...yet. who knows what dangers lurked inside them, whether just beyond the entrance or deeper in. once upon a time his identity as a follower loaw nezere alterious might've gotten him to remember this cave system in the nest. under the thrall of follower aranidae hed spied on the god furys led by korin here, watched obuekhovs training exercises (another story from the dead) in futile estenors to "smarted" furys. hed almost snorted in derision if not fir orders from aranidae to report and observe.

not to interact yet. used to facilitate loaw azeros rise to power. all this compulsiveness was lost on dragon now. "no our leader wants that black rock based to fling at the enemy should they return. higher!" called voices. dragon winched himself quickly into the middle cave. witch turned out to be just that: a cave. he backed out, watched for followers, and ducked into the right cave. five steps in the stalagmite rich chilling lowered so mutch dragon saw hed have to squirm low on the grounds deeper in. with his size: impossible. "ohhh why couldnt i have been a bit smaller? like the rest of these scary dragons?" okay then the right cave it was then. this one brooded mutch more hope. there came a faint breeze within telling him it probably had an exit somewhere far off. he ventured in feeling cautious, nothing threatened him nothing breathed badness in his ear plates, nothing reached out to grab him. minutes became hours wandering trying to find this favked exit. eventually dragon lost it, bearing his frustration to the air.

"come now my friend, is that the way to act?" spoke a female voice close by? dragon jumped a mile. "were never going to get you out of here safely if you draw attention to ontonycterys like that" it seemed to be chiding him like a child. his hackles stood up focusing intently on the speaker. he thought he caught flashes of brown? a scarred up face? "who are you? what are you?" "a friend" it reassuring him shifting in the darkness further back so he couldnt study her too intently "night fury like you. one who is on your side, dig what she can to keep defectors like you battling the god protector a fighting chance. one who shaped up quickly after claws found me all over. found my heart. was overpowered. both by mindless creatures of hate and a slippery fury not as large as yours hypnotic power." dragons nostrils glowed blued slightly as he suppressed his fire. "what are you saying creature" "im saying im here to help" sighed the speaker "i thought i Made that last intent unclear the first time."

dragon felt his tail lashing heavily. "whats the catch? there always one of those attached to a bargain like this" he grumbled. "ah yes. the catch is this: i will help you to escape here from the clutches of ontonycterys eye as long as my identity remains a mystery to you." dragons eyes narrowed questioningly. "lets just say theres a swatch of unhealthy winged breasts out there thatd love to get their grimy claw on me and finishing the job." "wait: what job? who are you, really?" he asked. the telltale sounds of a dragon tail sliding across stone told him itd moved slightly away. "are you going to escape this controlled place. my former friend or not?" former? a brushing of a tail lightly flicked his snout probably urging him on not making so many questions. "left. right. take another left" the mysterious voiced say swiftly from the darkness.

dragon brought up the question that bothered him, trudging along cautiously behind. tail dragging heavily on the ground. "why am i taking your word for it? how do i know your trying to lead me out and not deeper into these warrens?" there was a drowned out sigh, dragon thought he detected impatience in it and he was afraid his shadowy guied not answer. "because...i want to be rid of the breeders of darkness as mutch as you." dragon had alot more questions on his mind but figured it was in the best idea to not a the one leading him out and away from the breeders of darkness. after much mumbling and grumbling about his shadowy fury, whose whispering wasnt all that quiet, stopped as she spoke again. "turn that corner and youll find the light of day ahead of you. though how dark our futures are worth the heavy claw of loaw veen about im not sure how bright it is." dragon stopped to ask her forgettably why she wasn't coming. he stepped around the corner and there it was: freedom. light streamed its tendrils deep into the cave as if inciting dragon to join it: freedom.

"hey wait arnt you coning to join me?": he asked turning expecting his guide to show itself, only to fond no night fury actually visible. hed a feeling itd stopped just short of the light rays steaming in. "you go on: the land needs a hero. go on. i cannot join. my future lies elsewhere. deathbringer alterious. good luck." he shrugged eyes adjusting to the light to behold a jungle ahead of him. hopefully someplace where wasnt lying in store. then he froze recalling a name hed been called, deathbringer alterious a name he recalled being called by others before. what was its meaning? turned his front half to ask her about it? the only response he received was silence. "hello?" no answer. he called a few more times before something inside his heart told him she was gone. shed givin him his avenue to escape, her mission accomplished. there was no need for her anymore. dragon stepped cautiously from the cave, alot more questions then answers on his big mind.


End file.
